Neel Jani
2017 Hong Kong E-Prix I |wins = |teams = Dragon Racing |currentteam = Porsche Formula E Team |natflag = SWI |no = TBA |firstwin = }} Neel Jani, born 8 December 1983, is a Swiss racing driver, who made his debut for Dragon Racing during the 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship.'Neel Jani Joins Faraday Future Dragon Racing', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 25/08/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/august/neel-jani-joins-faraday-future-dragon-racing/, (Accessed 25/08/2017) A very accomplished racer in the world of endurance racing, Jani entered Formula E as the defending World Endurance Championship Champion for Porsche, ahead of the firm's switch to FE in 2019/20.'Porsche set to compete in Formula E from Season 6', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/porsche-set-to-compete-in-formula-e-from-season-6/, (Accessed 28/07/2017) However, a difficult start to Jani's FE career would see him leave Dragon before the 2018 Marrakech E-Prix, with the Swiss ace replaced by José María López. Yet, Jani would not forget his initial interest in FE, and would duly get a second shot at the series with the Porsche Formula E Team, becoming their lead driver for their maiden campaign in 2019/20. Background Jani's first taste of motor racing would come during his teen years, competing in a number of karting championships before he gained a drive in the Formula Renault 2000 Eurocup in 2001.'Neel Jani', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 09/09/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neel_Jani, (Accessed 25/09/2017) Jani would campaign in the Eurocup for the three following seasons, graduating to the V6 class in 2003. Switzerland's Star After three years campaigning Renaults, Jani obtained a drive in the brand new GP2 Series in 2005. It was an impressive debut season for the Swiss racer, with Jani claiming two wins in an under funded car. His performances earned him a test driver role with Scuderia Toro Rosso in Formula One, although he would still compete in two GP2 races in place of Nicolas Lapierre. Ultimately, Jani would be overlooked for a Grand Prix seat, although he did have several tests with various teams until 2010. During that time, Jani would campaign in the A1 Grand Prix series, taking several wins and the 2007/08 title for Team Switzerland. 2007 would also see Jani compete in the final edition of the Champ Car World Series, the Swiss racer finishing the season in ninth. Privateers and Porsches From 2010, Jani moved into the Endurance racing scene, joining Swiss based effort Rebellion Racing in the w:c:motorsport:Le Mans Series. He would split his time between LMP1 with Rebellion and GT1, before joining Rebellion full time with the launch of the World Endurance Championship in 2012. He partnered Nick Heidfeld and Nicolas Prost for two seasons, before Porsche offered him a contract. The German firm were making their return to the Endurance racing scene in 2014, and would bring Jani in to add experience to their driver line up. It was the beginning of a successful partnership, with Jani finishing third in his first two seasons with the manufacturer. In 2016 Jani and the #2 Porsche effort would do even better, winning the 24 Hours of Le Mans on their way to the WEC crown . Jani would go on to defend his share of the crown in 2017, entering a season long duel with the team's sister car. Formula E History Jani was revealed as a driver for Dragon Racing ahead of the 2017/18, his connection to Porsche further fuelling rumours that the American effort were to be taken over the German firm. Jani, as well as new teammate and Dragon Racing's owners refused to comment, with Jani stating himself that the deal did not ensure he would get a seat with Porsche when the car manufacturer joined the series. Dragonic Demons It was fortunate that Jani did not think that his Dragon performance would not dictate whether he got a future seat with Porsche, for the Swiss racer would quit the series ahead of the Marrakech.'Jose Maria Lopez replaces Neel Jani at DRAGON', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 05/01/2018), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2018/january/jose-maria-lopez-replaces-neel-jani-at-dragon/, (Accessed 05/01/2018) Indeed, Jani would quickly become frustrated with the Penske design, with a largely anonymous debut coming in the Hong Kong.'Bird clinches victory in Hong Kong', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/12/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/december/bird-clinches-victory-in-hong-kong/, (Accessed 16/12/2017) Across the two races Jani would finish a best of eighteenth, prompting him to leave the team and José María López come in as his replacement. Porsche Performance Regardless, Jani would retain an interest in Formula E, and duly became the first official Porsche Formula E Team driver to be announced ahead of their debut in 2019/20. Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. |- |- |} References Videos and Images: *Bryka, 'Autograph Booth', flickr.com, (Flickr, 06/07/2007), https://www.flickr.com/photos/50787502@N00/768361737/, (Accessed 25/04/2018 - Cropped from Original) References: Category:Drivers Category:Swiss Drivers Category:Dragon Racing Drivers